Accessing personal information has been a convenient way for would-be criminals to cause harm to others' reputation, financial status, and general well being. Recently criminals have looked to the Internet as a way of obtaining this information relatively easier than before. As such, those users who access the internet are always, or at least should be, cautious of what information they release into the public domain. A realization that once the information is placed on the Internet and is then out of the users' control results in those users taking specific care not to divulge information such as their name, address, phone number, date of birth, and social security number. In some circumstances, if the information is shared with others on the Internet, that information may be shared again by others any number of times compounding the potential that that released information would be used inappropriately. Even further, personal information may be shared via social networking sites in which that personal information may be unintentionally taken outside of a network of friends after a member of the network appends a status update with personal information. Still further, one person in a network may divulge information about another user within a network to which that user did not want that information to be divulged. In that case, even the initial decision to release the personal information was not within the control of the person to which that personal information belonged.